Advent Children: Black & White
by Nerdstradamus
Summary: [Post AC, several months.] All things must die. Even planets. A great evil was defeated, but not destroyed. 8 heroes may come back together sooner than they think. Chapter 4: Normality begins to crack when Tseng and Rude are sent south to investigate an uprising. Life continues around the Seventh Heaven, until Rufus requests a meeting with Cloud.
1. Chasing Dreams

**Final Fantasy VII**

**Advent Children**

**Black & White**

**Author's Note:  
**Hello all. As my bio describes I am picking up a long abandoned work and re-writing it. For this first chapter I simply went back through and re-wrote a couple lines, fixed all typos and inaccuracies, and added in a few more lines of text.

It will mostly be an action/adventure based story, centering around Cloud, Tifa, Denzel, and Marlene at first, then branching out to involve most major characters. It takes place several months after the end of Advent Children. Yes there will be romance; for now it will only be implied.

I **DO** NOT own any of the names, characters, locations, etc. etc included therein. Square-Enix owns all of that and I am gaining no profit from writing this; it is for entertainment purposes only.

Right, let's get this show on the road. And don't forget to review!

* * *

The flames of war have all been put out, settling an uneasy peace across the land. The Planet is left with many scars and wounds, as are the brave souls who fought to protect it. But like most things, this peace would not last. All good things eventually come to an end, as is the way of the world. It is unavoidable, all things must perish in time. Humans, plants, animals, trees. Even planets. All things eventually fall into nothingness, crushed by the heals of fate and time. One must ask themselves, "What kind of force could shatter such a peace?" There are mysterious forces at work around the world, waiting for the moment to strike. Monsters stalk the shadows, waiting to feast upon the innocent. But with evil, comes heroes who step up to the challenge, and safeguard the helpless. But until this evil is revealed, our eight heroes lead out their normal, or perhaps not so normal lives.

After the defeat of the three Sephiroth avatars, Cloud has found out that the flower-girl will no longer walk among them as a physical being. That all the tears and grieving in the world would not bring her back. Now that his eyes have been opened, he has chosen to stay at the Seventh Heaven with Tifa, Marlene, and Denzel. The bar still doubles as an orphanage, however, and Cloud supports them as best he can with the Delivery service. But with no monsters or evil prowling the streets, single parents often come into the bar, hoping to find a child to adopt into their home. Tifa hates to see them go, but in her heart knows that she cannot mother everyone forever. Be it the children, or even Cloud, she has to let go one day. Many would think that two childhood friends like Cloud and Tifa living together would spark a long-awaited relationship between the two, but both of them are too shy and full of pride to confess. In fact, the courage to spill their hearts out may never come. Only in the most dire situation would either of them even consider such a thing.

Though he hated to leave everyone again so soon, Barret departed after staying only a day at the Seventh Heaven, to find more oil fields. With reactors no longer pumping mako energy out of the planet, people in Edge are lacking electricity in much of the city. Some people do not even have power to run their own lights. Because of this, his work keeps Barret away much of the time, much to Marlene's dismay. However, he does try to call in now and then to check in on everyone, but even this comes once in a blue moon. Even though she cannot stand the thought that her father might be avoiding her, (being a child, she would of course think something like that,) she does know that what her father is doing will help the people in Edge, providing plenty of power for the entire city, and making their life a lot easier. He also tries to make plans to come and see Marlene in person, but since he always picks up leads of finding new oil fields, he must often cancel these plans, and it is Cloud who Marlene takes her anger out on.

The toy Cait Sith had offered to stay in Edge for many reasons. One of them being that Reeve had grown rather fond of Cloud and Tifa's 'relationship' as childhood friends, and couldn't bear to leave them behind. He also acts as a sort of messenger between Rufus, and Cloud. Another reason, is that the children simply adore the toy body, so it is usually poor Reeve that must entertain the children, when he is able to operate the cat. Reeve tells Cloud that Rufus and the Turks have hired several people in Edge to begin constructing the World Regenesis Order Tower, and Rufus himself announced once the Tower was complete, he planned to merge Shin-Ra, with the World Regenesis Order effectively making the Shin-Ra Company obsolete. Apparently the President still feels responsible for putting the Planet in such a weak state, and the people had such confidence, that they agreed to help. Even though its been only a week, the Tower is nearly complete, with only a few more floors left. Despite these 'good deeds,' Rufus still has little to no liking of Cloud or his friends, so he and the Turks mostly keep to themselves.

Cid had stayed at Seventh Heaven for a time, but he soon departed, taking his airship with him. Some think that Cid returned to Rocket Town to begin a new plan to create another rocket to travel to space. The man only experienced it once, and it apparently only fueled his dream even more. Plus, with no world wide crisis, Cid would have plenty of time on his hands. Others assume Cid has given up his dream, and is instead planning on rebuilding Rocket Town, though this is highly unlikely. Tifa personally thinks he has gone to confess himself to Shera, as the two seemed right for one another. But a quick reminder from Cloud hinted that Cid always shouted and cursed at Shera, and probably still does to this very day. So, like the assumption of giving up his dream, this is also just as unlikely. Cid also often offers to come pick the children up and bring them in the airship to see Rocket Town, but Tifa has declined so far.

Yuffie also stayed at the Seventh Heaven, though, like Cid, only for a set amount of time. It seemed she only stayed, because she so dearly wanted to see the children, which is how she spent most of her time. Though her stay was longer than Cid's, she also eventually departed, though made quite a big deal out of it. She had given everyone, - including Cloud, much to his misfortune, - the most tearful bearhug ever. This struck everyone as odd, because no one was forcing her to leave... as far as they knew. Perhaps Godo was ordering her to come back to Wutai. Though this is also strange, because the youth never did listen to her father that much. Or maybe she is just stalking the local forests, hijacking travelers of their belongings once they pass. Even with her quirky attitude and up-beat outlook on life, she is sorely missed by the entire party, having not been heard from since her departure.

Red XIII bid everyone a final farewell after Geostigma was cured. He told everyone that since there was no logical reason for them to be together, he had to return to Cosmo Canyon. It is here that he has taken over his father's duty as the Canyon Guardian, fighting off the local hordes of monsters who stray too close to the village. Red also has not been heard from, since he does not carry a PHS, and even if he did, no service is within the Canyon. Lately, however, his grandfather has fallen victim to a mysterious illness, which Red assumes is from old age. It is because of this that Red has begun to doubt his own duties as a Guardian, and that without Bugenhagen, he cannot go on, as the old man had given him strength of heart, and of mind. However, the elder tells Red that he has played with life for long enough, and that his death will give the Planet more energy to help it survive.

Like Red, Vincent left after Geostigma had been cured, although he told no one where he was going, or why. Perhaps he has gone to wander the frigid northern glaciers, looking for something, or someone. Or maybe he purposely lost himself in the desert around Gold Saucer, atoning for his past sins. Or worse, maybe he has returned to the coffin in the basement of the old Nibelheim mansion, to return to his sleeping state, never to awaken again. Despite all of these horrid assumptions, the party knows Vincent can take care of himself. Unless he has willingly given up on life...

Little do they all know, they will be joined together for another adventure none of them could even dream of. An adventure unlike any they had undertaken before.

**-Chapter 1-**

Chasing Dreams

Dust swirled across the barren landscape, it being the only movement within this place. This place... a desolate wasteland, crawling with nothing but vicious monsters. Monsters, who appear to be growing in numbers at an alarming rate. The cause of this is not yet known, but it leaves many in Edge City worried. Worried that their already wrecked town will be utterly destroyed by rampaging creatures.

The desert, not only filled with creatures, is nothing but an endless sea of dust, and spiked chunks of rock, poking out throughout the landscape. The occasional cliff would dot the area, serving as a perfect over-view of much of the area. This is where our main hero begins.

Cloud sat himself down upon the Fenrir, having parked the bulky motorbike atop one of these cliffs. This particular formation of land was over-looking the two cities of Edge, and what was left of Midgar. From a distance, the two really didn't look so much different. One was in complete ruins, while the other was built entirely out of the debris from the ruined place. From this far away, it actually was an impressive view. That is, of course, if you weren't one of the many people who were forced to live in a place like that.

Also from such a far way away, you could see the WRO tower, poking up from amidst all of the rubble. And once the wind calmed down, and you listened hard enough, you could hear hammers pounding, and other types of machinery going off. In fact, much of the upper floors of the Tower were held together by rods of steel and iron, and a few large cranes stretched high into the sky, to lower more huge rods for further construction. A single path cutting out to the east toward Edge was the only pieces of rubble cleared out, aside from the area around the Tower, of course. Cloud only watched this for a few minutes, before he looked back at the other two cities. Such a splendid view, and he knew that, soon he'd have to return before it got too late. Even though his definition of 'too late' and Tifa's were entirely different.

What would he do once he returned to Edge? Would he stop by the Church again? Or maybe go straight back to the bar? The children would certainly be over-joyed if he chose the latter decision. Not only that, if he chose to stop by the abandoned church, he'd get caught up in memories, lose track of time, and get a real scolding out of the brunette once he finally returned. However, he really couldn't blame her. It wasn't hard to see that look in those ruby colored eyes... she was so afraid that he'd leave one day and never come back. That all he would do is stay away from everyone who cared about him, all in the hopes that the flower girl would come back to him. So no, maybe he shouldn't go to the church.

Cloud suddenly placed a gloved palm against his temple, as his head had suddenly begun to hurt. What was wrong with him? The pain was slowly growing more, and more, and before long, he was clutching his head with both hands, "What... is happening...?" Even as he uttered those words, his vision flushed, and all went white.

_When his vision at last cleared, he was standing in an all too familiar field. A field of endless flowers, far as his eyes could see. He suddenly remembered the last time he was here, 'she' was standing right behind him. But he also remembered the second he looked around, he was instantly returned to the real world. Should he turn around? Willing to take that chance, just so he could see her, Cloud quickly flung his body around, expecting to see those warm green eyes, staring at him with such gentleness._

_Instead, he was only met with the sight of more flowers."Aerith? Where are you!" He called out into the dream world, taking a few cautious steps. His voice became more and more distorted as it echoed off into nothing. Of course, he knew that this was a dream, that maybe she pulled his mind into her own thoughts, so that she could speak with him. But... why? Why would she?"Cloud..."There it was, that soft voice that he could tell it belonged to her. Again, he jerked around, this time in a full circle, trying so hard to find her face, but it never came. Nothing in this world but flowers... flowers, and blue sky. "Aerith?"Finally, he spotted her, far out in the distance, but it was her, no mistaking it. The bright pink bow in her hair was unmistakable. In an instant, he was charging through the flowers toward her, wanting to at least get close to her before he was returned to the wasteland. "Aerith!"_

_But something was wrong. He wasn't getting any closer to her, even though he was rushing across though the flowers, faster than he had ever tried to run before. The flowers broke and wilted beneath his boots, yet - not noticed by the blonde,- they quickly stood straight again, and re-bloomed in a matter of seconds. His heart began to pump faster, speeding up the flow of blood. It felt like he had been running for hours, yet it was like he was getting nowhere. In the distance, she reached out for him with both arms, waiting for her 'bodyguard' to take her into his arms, and safeguard her from everything. From Sephiroth, Shin-Ra... everything._

_But it just wouldn't happen. Her image suddenly began to rush toward him, like he was finally moving. This caught Cloud off-guard, though he only picked up his pace. Maybe it would happen, maybe... just maybe he'd at least get to hold onto her, even if it wasn't really her. But no, not even that would happen. The last thing he saw before his vision was overtaken with the blinding white light, was her face so close he could have reached out and touched her._

After a few minutes, the whiteness faded, and instead was replaced by the blurry image of Midgar and Edge. He barely noticed the small trickle of crimson from his nose, but was easy to note that he felt weary... almost as if... he had been running."Just... a dream?" He said into the air. "What should I do?" This he asked to no one in particular. He seemed to be speaking to himself.

He soon reached into one of his back pockets, locating his PHS, though he did not flip it open. He just... stared at it. His mind was telling him to go to the church, to try and find 'her.' But what about Tifa? She at least had a right to know where he was going.

Coming to this simple agreement, he flipped open the phone, and punched a few numbers, then brought the piece up to his ear. The dial-tone rang several, several times. He figured it must have been busy at the bar. But finally, the dialing ceased, and Cloud was met with the smallest of voices,

"Hello, thanks for calling the Seventh Heaven!" It was Marlene. It looked as though Tifa finally found a proper job the girl."Marlene, its me, Cloud. Where's-..." He began, but was soon cut off.

"Hi, Cloud! Where are you? When are you coming home? Are you okay?" She just asked question after question.

"I'm coming soon, Marlene. But I need to talk to Tifa. Where is she?"

"Um, um... I think she's working the bar! Hold on, okay?" After that, there was silence on the other end. Cloud heaved a sigh, using his free hand to idly toy with the keys in the motorbike's ignition.

Finally, there was another voice on the other end. One that Cloud had missed hearing since he left that morning,

"Heya, stranger."

At this, Cloud smiled, just ever so slightly, "Hey, Tifa."

On the other end, Tifa wanted so badly to ask the same questions Marlene had, but the little girl had told her Cloud had something important to tell her, "Is something wrong, Cloud?"

"Nothing at all. Just wanted to tell you I'll be home shortly. I... have to make a quick stop somewhere."

"A... stop? Cloud? What kind of stop? Where?"

It obviously had caught her attention. The blonde couldn't come up with a right answer, he simply replied with,"It's nothing, Tifa. But I promise I'll be home before night-fall."

Tifa would have demanded to know more, but Cloud immediately shut the phone, tucking it back into his back pocket. After staring the Fenrir's engine, he gripped the handlebars, kicked up the small stand holding the bike up, and sped off the small outcropping.

* * *

**~ ' ' ' [ VII ] ' ' ' ~**

* * *

The bike swerved in and out of rubble, which was still loosely scattered around the area. A few behemoth steel pipes were jutting out of the ground, as they had dropped off of the ruined Shin-Ra Tower, or the massive delivery trucks that went to and fro in that area. Cloud controlled the bulky bike in such a way it seemed inhuman, each sharp turn narrowly missing a pile of scrap metal, or small pipe sticking bare in the ground. Hitting any of these things with the bike would result in the rider being sent off the bike, and possibly becoming impaled on some of the numerous sharp, rusty iron works. Ever since the scheduled construction of the Tower, the area was more dangerous than before.

But at last, Cloud spotted the building he so wanted to see. The old church... the church where he and Aerith truly met for the first time. Not many could consider talking to a complete stranger on the street one time warrants a real introduction. The bike came to a silent halt, the engine rumbling for a few moments, then dying after Cloud flicked the keys to 'off.'

Hauling himself off the bike, Cloud came up to the large double doors, which had been slightly left open since he was last here. Keeping himself on full alert, he pushed open one of the doors, it swinging open, with the hinges creaking very loudly. He then stepped in, heavy boots thudding, and echoing in the abandoned place. He could barely take less than fifteen steps before he had to stop, lest he stumble into the large hole filled with water. Yes, the church was still over-flowing with the healing waters which had cured Geostigma, all those months ago. It surprised Cloud that the water hadn't evaporated yet. Much of the floor was slightly rotten, only a few places here and there were actually solid, this due to the overwhelming amount of water. In fact, the place generally had a heavy smell, that of rotting wood, almost like that of a swamp.

Despite that, the water was still brilliantly sparking, with yellow and white flower petals floating on the surface, and beneath the splashing waves. One had to wonder if this water still had its curative affect, or if it was now nothing but plain water.

But then, he remembered why he was here in the first place, so instead of crouching by the water, he walked around the large hole, and called, "Aerith! Are you here?"

Silence.

He continued to walk around much of the general area, calling out her name, over and over. Each time, he had hoped that he'd again be thrown into that dream world, and they'd actually be able to talk. But alas, nothing happened, and he instead found himself circling the entire church more times than one."Why must you continue to haunt me so..."He so wished he could simply... forget his past. Forget all the bad things about it. Everything."Why did you have to die?" Cloud continued to speak into the air.

He wanted to forget Sephiroth ever existing. That Meteor was ever summoned. That the flower girl ever died... everything."Am I to blame? Was it my fault that you died?"With these questions left unanswered, he finally gave up, thinking that it would be the last time he ever heard from the Cetra. Glancing one last time at the shimmering water, he turned and left, the loud banging of both doors being shut being the last sound ever heard inside.

As the doors shut, however, a giant green flicker of light rose up from the water, floated over by the door, and around it, a figure began to take shape. A slender woman in a flowing pink dress, with light brown hair tied in a long ponytail, down slightly past her waist. She put her hand to the large door, and whispered,"Cloud... I'm so sorry."

But of course the blonde never heard or noticed this. He stepped out after slamming the old wooden doors shut behind him, and heaved a sigh. Time to head home, and to leave the past here at the church...for now.

He threw one leg over the bike, and pulled down the dark rider's goggles. Then flicked the keys over, and revved the engine a couple times. "Let's go, Fenrir."

Yet Cloud never once noticed, or had any idea, of the dark figure standing on the cliff, watching his every move with a pair of military grade binoculars.


	2. Nightmare Revisited

**-Chapter 2-**

Nightmare Revisited

The air inside the bar was warm and inviting. With the sun quickly going down, the temperatures would be dropping soon. Not so strange being as they were going into the month of October. A fireplace in the corner crackled and popped, a thin layer of smoke hung in the air.

Tifa was behind the bar, walking from one end to the other pouring drinks and collecting money. Denzel was out on the floor helping to bus dishes and empty glasses, and Marlene sat atop the bar to collect them, and run them to the kitchen. On the back shelf sat the idle cat toy that was Cait.

Thankfully that night, there were not many patrons. Just a few of the regulars who wandered in about this time. Normally they were some of the lot hired by Rufus and the World Regenesis Order. "I'll take the stiffest drink and hottest meal ya' got, Tifa!" They would always say. They were good people, even if they worked for a shady and still questionable lot.

'He's late again,' Tifa thought quietly to herself as she counted out change for a customer. Though it never came as much a surprise to the brunette anymore. In the past, he would never come home. Never pick up his cellphone. Never seemed to care about anyone but himself.

But... things were different now, right? After Geostigma was cured, Cloud turned into a completely different person. He stayed home when he could, he called when he was out on deliveries—one thing that still somewhat shocks her, but nevertheless she is grateful for. It was like they were finally turning into a family. So why did she continue to worry? Was it that mother aspect of her? Or was it something...more?

"Uh...miss?" The man sitting on the stool across from her snapped Tifa from her thoughts. "O-Oh! I'm so sorry, I was just..."

The man chuckled and took his money from her, "The thousand yard stare... I get it. Don't worry about it," he then stood up, but not before throwing a few more gil down on the bar, "Ya have a good'n now." and left.

Tifa scooped up the money and placed it in a pot inside a safe behind the bar. She paused to remark at one item in particular in the safe. It was the old picture of the four of them...her, Cloud, and the children...taken not long after Cloud brought Denzel to the bar. Cloud standing off to the side, the trademark melancholy look on his face, like he didn't even want to be there. She shut the safe and looked up at one section of the wall by the register. It was a new picture of them all, arms linked, and even the blonde giving the slightest of smiles. It was the same picture he had on his desk, along with the group shot of all of their companions.

So why did she keep the old one? Perhaps to remind her that the past is the past...and that they all have come a long way from just six short months ago. She turned to go back to the register, when...

"Ahoy, friends!" The Cait doll suddenly clicked to life. Tifa missed a step and nearly fell over,

"Reeve, damn you! You scared me!"

If a toy doll were able to facially express concern, that is what it did, "Ohh, I'm sorry lassie. I di'int mean ta' give ya a fright!" It jumped off the shelf and landed with a soft 'plunk' on the bar top.

Marlene suddenly popped in from the kitchen, "Hi Cait!" and waved rather enthusiastically.

The toy returned the wave, "Hello, little one!" Marlene always giggled at that, because the toy was in fact smaller than she was, "You been helping out Miss Tifa here I see!" The little girl nodded excitedly. She always loved the praise.

But Tifa assumed that for Reeve to suddenly get in contact with them now, something important had to be going on. "Marlene, I need to talk to Cait for a minute.. can you help Denzel close the bar?"

"Sure! But only if I can talk to him too before he leaves again!"

Cait bowed, and held up two fingers, "Scout's honor, lass!"

Tifa and the toy then moved to a far corner of the bar, so they were out of ear shot but Tifa could still keep an eye on the floor, "Is something going on, Reeve? Normally you don't just...pop in suddenly,"

Cait hopped onto a chair then flopped down on the edge of a table, "Well, ne'erminding the fact that apparently one can't just pop in to check on their friends, but..."

The brunette was just a bit taken aback, because he had a point. Apparently all the pointless worrying about Cloud had her at a bit on edge, which was not like her, "I'm sorry..just...long day, you know?"

"Aye, lass. I know how those are. But no, nothing life threatening! Thought you'd want to know Rufus has decided to halt construction on the new Tower, and instead move all WRO efforts to building the city itself back up!"

A group of workers walking for the door overheard the conversation, "All praise our lord and savior Rufus Shinra!" His tone was extremely sarcastic,

"Lord forbid he doesn't get to live in luxury first while the rest of us live like squatters!"

Cait paid them no mind but Tifa could not help but agree.

Many people were infuriated when Rufus decided to put most efforts into breaking down the old Shinra Tower and rebuilding the new WRO Tower first. A feet where most people (Tifa included) attributed to the fact that the President had not learned his lesson, and—while he had good intentions—was getting his priorities way out of order. "Well...that's good," was all Tifa could respond with at first.

"I take it Cloud is not here either?"

"Not yet, but he called and said he would be here before nightfall."

The toy hopped off the table, "Aye, of course! Well when the lad gets here, I need ta' speak with him. Direct message from the President..another job offer!" Then he plopped off to go find Marlene.

Tifa raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

* * *

**~ ' ' ' [ VII ] ' ' ' ~**

* * *

The last thing the blonde could remember was kicking the motorcycle into gear and beginning to speed off out of the slums..and then the massive headache started again. He didn't even have time to hit the breaks, as the pain got ten times worse, almost as if something struck him in the back of the head. Then a flash of white overtook his sight again.

_Cloud suddenly was not on the motorcycle anymore, though he still had the goggles over his eyes, which he promptly slid down into his vest. His vision was still blurry, but it only took a second to realize where he was._

_He was back in that damned field again...flowers everywhere._

_Instead of feeling guilt or anguish, he felt frustration..even anger. At his sides, his hands tightened into fists, the leather stretching; his knuckles turned white underneath them. How was he supposed to move on with his life? This did not start happening until this morning.. The only reason he went looking for her last time, was he merely assumed she was trying to reach out to him...to tell him something important. It was not like he willingly threw himself into that world. That he still lived in the slum church. No, he moved on, at least as best he could. The old gray wolf that used to appear to him when he would think of her, hadn't shown itself in months. Not even earlier._

_Because it is one thing to stop openly chasing the ghosts of your past... but what happens when they start chasing __**you**__? What then can be done about that?_

_He was unsure of what else to do, so he started walking. Not running, not sprinting. Not even looking left and right, hoping to spot the pink ribbon. "Aerith...if you have something to tell me, here I am!"_

_Nothing. "You can't keep doing this to me..."_

_He suddenly stopped, turning his eyes up to the sky. "__You told me that day that everything was going to be all right, that I wasn't alone anymore." He paused, looking down at the flowers growing around his boots, concealing them from his view. "And I accepted that. I still accept that..but I..."_

"_Cloud..."_

_His heart stopped, it was her voice, that voice that he always would recognize. But he stopped himself from turning around, as he had earlier that day. He kept his eyes on the ground, before closing them and inhaling deeply. "No... not this time." And started to walk._

"_Cloud!"_

_He continued walking. He assumed that if she wanted to show herself to him, she would have done so already. __Could it be that his mind was somehow playing tricks on him? "Please!" Her voice called again, this time it sounded frantic. He couldn't help but stop, his fists still balled tightly. "Cloud, turn around and look at me."_

_'Damn it all...' He muttered, but quickly turned around to face behind him._

_And was immediately staring into the Mako infused eyes of a hated foe._

_Cloud instinctively threw himself backward, hitting his back but flipping backwards to land in a fighting stance. His hand quickly reached behind him to draw the huge sword he carried with him...but it wasn't there. He had no weapons at all! All he could do was take a step back and look at the apparition before him. It was no mistake...from the long silver hair, the shoulder pads, the single, outstretched black angel wing..._

"_Hello again, Cloud. Did you miss me?"_

_Cloud grit his teeth, his eyes burning with frustration and hatred. Could it be that this was all his foe's doing? That he mimicked her voice? _

_But the former Shinra General feigned a hurt expression, "Don't look so surprised, Cloud. After all, you know better than even I do that you can't leave the past behind. __I'm merely here, pushing it along.__"_

_At that moment, the blue skies suddenly turned dark, filled with black storm clouds. The clouds promptly belched great bolts of lightening around the two, setting blaze to the field. Before much longer, there was fire all around them. To Cloud, Sephiroth looked exactly the same as he did the day he set fire to Nibelheim. _

"_This isn't real," Cloud simply remarked._

_Sephiroth then raised his right hand, and curled his fingers inward, in a choking motion. Cloud suddenly felt an unseen force binding his neck, cutting off his air supply, "That feels real enough, doesn't it?"_

_The silver-haired enemy released his hold, but quickly drew from the flames the Masamune, and flicking it in Cloud's direction. Within a split second he had a deep gash across his cheek, another down his left arm. Sephiroth then stepped closer, "Still just a puppet without the strings of his martyr. When will you learn that no one can atone for their sins?"_

"_That's not true!" Cloud shot back. His adrenaline was pumping now, forgetting the deep wounds he sustained. He knew if he remembered this wasn't real, all would be okay. Tifa...Marlene...Denzel...even Aerith. Surely she was here somewhere too, right?_

"_Your precious Cetra cannot save you now," Sephiroth's voice made the other male's eyes shoot open to stare at his terrifying visage, "Geostigma is dead, yes. However...I still live. __And while I live, this Planet will die.__"_

_'Lies...' Cloud thought, slamming his eyes shut again. 'Just a dream...just a dream... just a dream...'_

"_CLOUD!" He opened his eyes again to a familiar sight that took his breath away. Aerith was down in a praying position, looking him directly in the eyes, smiling. Behind her, Sephiroth raised his blade for the familiar killing blow. "It'll be okay..." Aerith had said, mere moments before the sword plunged through her midsection._

"_NO!" Cloud screamed, and all logic went out the window. He was no longer in a dream world. He was back in the Forgotte__n__ City, and he was not going to let his enemy escape again. __Then t__hat familiar flash of light, mere moments before he got there._

Cloud suddenly bolted upright, still hearing his enemy's insane laughter ringing in his ears. His eyes hurt, and his head throbbed. But he realized he was back in the real world, not 30 feet from the church. A quick check of his arm and cheek revealed that the Masamune has never cut him. But...it all felt so real. He also checked his back, and breathed a sigh of relief when his sword was there. What the hell was going on? Was Sephiroth somehow forcing his conscious directly into that dream world? And if so, had he also done it earlier that day?

It was a mystery he'd solve later; right then he wanted to be as far away from that church as possible. He went to stand, but found his legs a bit weaker than he expected. When he finally found his feet, he looked around for the Fenrir. It was tipped over on its side about ten feet away. He assumed that when he was pulled into that other world, the bike hit something and he was thrown from it. He groggily walked over to where the bike was, and heaved it up onto its kickstand—though it took a surprising amount of effort. Cloud groped around in the small pack looking for a healing potion, when a low growl made him freeze.

Cloud yanked the blade from its strap and whirled around, and was faced with a pack of wolf-like creatures... at least ten or so. They were a breed of wargs, with what appeared to bone plates of armor around their mid sections and horns protruding from their temples. How did so many manage to venture even this far into the ruins? The WRO keeps strict patrols around the entire area!

Nevertheless, it was do or die. He maneuvered the sword in a horizontal defensive position; he was still weak from his previous ordeal, and wasn't sure how much of a fight he would be able to put up, if they all decided to rush him at once. The pack suddenly parted, however, making way for a similar beast, but of much more gargantuan size. Easily three times larger than the others, with slavering jaws that oozed green liquid. It growled what seemed to be marching orders in a guttural language, and three of them stepped forward in a pouncing position. Apparently the leader was going to wear him down and then finish him off after the dirty work was done.

"Damn it..."


	3. C'est la Vie

**-Chapter 3-**

C'est la Vie

"_Once upon a time, I swore I had a heart, long before the world I knew tore it all apart._

_Once upon a time there was a part of me I shared, _

_years before they took away the part of me that cared."_

The battle was proving to be more difficult than he would have anticipated.

Cloud twisted away from a beast's fangs intended for his neck, sweeping the largest Fusion Sword in an upward motion to slice another across the belly. Which in turn led to him being sprayed with blood and other unmentionable fluids. With every attack he took one step backward, trying to edge closer to the still parked Fenrir nearby, to get to another blade.

He was still racked from the mental attack by his nemesis, and he was beginning to feel it. His knee suddenly buckled, which turned out to save him from another lunge attack. Another warg came up behind that one, only to be impaled upon the end of Cloud's blade. The entire time the largest of the lot simply sat, as though he were a trained house dog. Watching. Cloud suddenly jumped up as his sword began to glow a dark yellow. He slammed it into the ground, which fired three shock waves of energy towards the fiends, taking out two and scattering the rest. He then used the distraction to dash towards the bike, quickly opening a compartment and yanking out a second blade, which he slid into a strap across his back. Only to reach in and grab a third, smaller one. He then turned to face his foes, whom were advancing more slowly at the now more dangerous prey.

Cloud's sight flickered, and for a split moment he saw his silver haired enemy yet again. Surrounded by flames, and smiling in the most evil way imaginable.

"_You can't run forever. But then again, you always were good at running. Like a whipped dog." _Sephiroth's voice rang in Cloud's ears, as though he were standing right there.

"Shut up!" Cloud said aloud, and charged the pack. When one pounced, it was met with a swift end. The warrior twisted, ducked, weaved, and dashed amidst the monsters, swinging and thrusting his weapons. All he could see was Sephiroth's face in every monster he killed.

"_That's it. Give into the dark, use your anger to stoke the fire. Keep my memory alive!"_

Cloud fought, not only to stay alive, but to push the voice out of his head.

"_You cannot get rid of me, Cloud. I am much a part of you as you are of me."_

"I said shut up!" Again Cloud slammed the largest sword against the dirt, sending another wave of energy out. This time it was intended for the pack leader, which simply darted out of the way. The monster then tilted its head back and howled so loud it echoed off the surrounding metal and debris. It only took the blonde a second to realize that, more of the monsters emerged from the shadows, and from behind piles of trash.

'Damn...where did they all come from!?' He thought to himself,

Not a moment later, five monsters charged him from all sides. Cloud jumped straight into the air, his enemies directly behind him. He turned to the left, sliced, beheaded one of the foe. He turned again to the right, knocking another back to the ground with his boot, only to use the other sword to eliminate another. When he landed back on the dirt with a loud 'thud', he again jumped up, bringing both blades down on two separate monsters, killing them instantly. Sweat began to bead on his forehead, and he knew without a potion he would not last much longer. The lead warg finally stepped forward, three of the smaller on each side of him for a total of seven foes. Cloud quickly slid the smaller sword into the other, flicking down a locking mechanism to create one sword. The situation didn't look good, but the warrior nonetheless took a step back and held a tight grip on the hilt of his weapon, holding it out challengingly. He wasn't going down without a good fight.

"_The mighty ex-SOLDIER killed by a lowlife pack of monsters. How will your precious fist fighter wench think when she hears it?" _That voice again,

"_You aren't worthy to even mutter the name SOLDIER. You're pathetic, weak, a lowly peon."_

"_You couldn't even save them, Cloud. Your Cetra, or Zack."_

"_You couldn't save them."_

"_...Couldn't save them..."_

At that moment, he saw red and drew the third blade from his back. The fact he could wield a large weapon with one hand while retaining hold on another, was testament to the adrenaline now pumping in his body. No... he couldn't die here. He wouldn't. Not today.

Two more lunged for the kill, but were quickly brought down with one swipe, only for three to leap in to catch him off guard. Cloud jumped back, taking off the jaw of one beast in the process, and deflecting the blows of another. He didn't even hear the faint explosion off in the distance.

He ducked, ramming a sword up into the gut of an over-passing warg, letting it split itself down the middle, only to again sprayed with blood. But he looked up too late, just in time to see the lead warg's paws leave the dirt, going in for the kill...

A giant ball of fire suddenly struck the lead warg, engulfing it in heat and smoke. On instinct, Cloud jumped back, unsure of where the attack came from. The smaller monsters also jumped back, confused and unsure what to do now that their leader was apparently dead. Cloud jerked around to see an oncoming armored truck, and his adrenaline picked up again. Were they allies? Surely the fact they fired upon the monster could mean so. But what if they were marauders? Thieves? Come to steal the money and possessions of a traveler before the wargs made off with it?

But as the truck drew closer, it became familiar. It screeched to a halt just in front of Cloud, and a large dark figure jumped off the back of it. The first thing Cloud noticed was the mechanical right arm, "What up, foo'!?"

"B-Barret!?" Cloud was honestly taken aback,

"In the flesh, baby! Looks like you could use some help!" The arm disassembled and formed into the familiar turret gun. From the truck, three WRO infantrymen clambered out and used rifles and flash bang grenades to drive off the remaining monsters. Barret unloaded several rounds into the smoldering pile that was the leader, for good measure.

After the chaos settled, "Barret, what are you doing here?" Cloud had said,

"Four months of no contact and you still can't even say 'thank you'?! What the hell, Spikey!"

Cloud smiled just a bit, "Thanks. Though I think I was doing fine. Honestly though, what are you doing here?"

"WRO got a tip someone was snooping around the church," Here the man paused and pointed to an outcropping, where the old plate used to be, "so we came to investigate. I saw ya comin' out the church only to have some kinda spazz attack. So here we are!"

"And it took you THIS long to make it here?"

"Well the idiot couldn't find a quick way down!" He motioned to one of the solders, "But hey! We made it and all is well!" Barret slapped Cloud on the shoulder, "So! How is my Marlene? Still stubborn?"

"Just like her father," Cloud remarked, and both men got a chuckle out of it.

"Well awwrite then! I reckon I got a day off, so let's head to Edge, eh!?" Barret said, punching the gun arm out for enthusiasm.

Cloud slid the large sword across his back, the other into one of Fenrir's compartments, and threw a leg over the bike. He looked up in time to see Barret climb into the passenger side of the armored truck, the World Regenesis Organization logo clearly printed on the door. Cloud couldn't resist,

"Hey, Barret. How's it feel to be working for someone else for once?"

"Actually," the driver commented, "Barret likes to think Reeve is working for HIM!"

Cloud didn't see it, but Barret gave the man a sour look, "Yeah yeah yeah...hey! It's helping build the planet back up so it don't mater! Let's go, Spikey! Unless you're too injured to ride. You look like hell!"

"Speak for yourself," Cloud shot back. The other man was coated in what appeared to be engine grease, and oil.

"Well, at least I smell better than ya do! Let's go!"

Cloud started the Fenrir, and shot ahead of the truck, leaving a trail of dust in his wake,

"Show off..." Barret muttered, as the truck sped off towards Edge.

* * *

**~ ' ' ' [ VII ] ' ' ' ~**

* * *

By now, the sun had already sunk beneath the buildings in the city, making it seem more dark than it truly was on the bar. Denzel was sitting on one of the bar stools in the corner, scribbling something down in a notebook he had received from Tifa. Marlene was right next to him, coloring in a coloring book. And Tifa was behind the bar as always, washing up the dishes from that night and prepping them for tomorrow.

The brunette looked at the moogle clock hanging on the wall behind her, and sighed. Still no sign of Cloud. She even tried to call him a couple times with no answer and no reply. 'Just like old times...' she sadly thought to herself, as she inspected a recently cleaned glass.

Indeed, it was always her biggest fear that he was going to leave...and never come back. Just as he did during the events not so many months ago. But he never acted that way recently. He was good about calling, checking in...and coming back. So why now, were things so different? She admitted to herself more times than once that she cared for Cloud...probably more than she would ever say outloud to anyone else. They had spent the night together on the _Highwind_ before the battle with Sephiroth. Of course nothing happened, aside from them sleeping next to one another...

"Tifa, look!" Marlene suddenly piped in, holding up a picture she had recently finished.

"It's beautiful, Marlene!" Tifa exclaimed with a smile, "Let's hang it on the fridge for Cloud to see when he comes home!"

Marlene hopped off the stool, but turned to the older woman, "When IS Cloud coming home?!"

Tifa had to force herself to not show any form of sorrow, and instead smiled at the girl, "Soon. He promised, remember?"

At that, the young girl smiled, "He's gonna get another lecture, isn't he?"

"Of course!"

Marlene then bounded off to the kitchen, but quickly came running back at the familiar sound of a motorcycle approaching, "Cloud's here! Cloud's here!" She shouted. Even Denzel and Tifa stopped what they were doing and turned towards the door. And as soon as the door opened to reveal that familiar spiked head of yellow, the mood in the bar suddenly picked up. Even Tifa felt her heart soar a little, knowing that he was, indeed, home at last.

"Cloud!" Both Marlene and Denzel said, running out to bear-hug his legs before he even took two steps inside of the door. Neither of them seemed to notice right off that he was still covered in blood; something Tifa noticed a moment later.

"Hey, you two," The blonde said, patting both of their heads. He had stopped before to at least wipe the blood from his face and arms, but it still stained his clothes and sword in dried, cracked splotches of dark red.

"Cloud, what happened? Why are you covered in..." Denzel began,

"I'll tell ya later, buddy. Hey, Marlene," Here here crouched down, so he was eye-level with the girl, "I got a surprise for ya. But first you gotta go upstairs and wait in your room."

At this, Marlene's eyes sparkled, "A surprise!? What is it!?"

Cloud smiled, "Can't tell ya. Now go," And shooed her off towards the stairs.

"Cloud!" Denzel said, "My sword fighting's gotten better. Wanna see?"

"Tomorrow. It's late, and I'm tired. But I promise... tomorrow."

"Denzel," Tifa suddenly said, "why don't you go upstairs with Marlene?"

At that, Denzel knew that that meant she had something to discuss with the older male. So he nodded, and bounded off up the stairs. Once he was gone, Tifa stepped towards the blonde, "Cloud, what in the-"

But she was interrupted when Cloud stepped towards the door, "I'll tell ya in a bit, I promise." He then knocked twice on the front door, which promptly swung open to reveal Barret.

Tifa started to exclaim, when Barret silenced her with a finger to his lips, "How ya been, Tifa! Long time no say!" She stepped forward and gave him a brief hug, then he whispered, "Where's my daughter?"

Cloud pointed to the stairs, and Barret started for them. Tifa then pulled Cloud off to the side, "Cloud, what in the world happened!? You're covered in blood, and you haven't been picking up your phone, and-"

Cloud had to cut her off, "It's nothing, I just went to the church for a second, and got attacked by monsters. Barret and the WRO arrived and helped me drive them off."

"Saved his ass, more like!" They both heard Barret call from the stairs, followed by the excited squeals of Marlene.

"And what were you doing there, Cloud?" The brunette said, placing a hand on her hip.

Cloud inwardly winced, and decided to not tell her about his visions. Of Aerith, or of Sephiroth. She would just worry more. "Just wanted to make sure everything was all right. One of those funny feelings... you know?"

Why wouldn't things be all right at the church? Tifa narrowed her eyes, but silently accepted it. To her, there was only one reason why he would go back to that old church. Where for months, is where he lived. Because he couldn't get over Aerith. Could it be, that, the blonde still hadn't gotten over her?

"Well, go get yourself washed up. You know where your spare clothes are," Tifa had said.

"Yes, mom," Cloud replied with a smirk, and started to walk off, but paused. "Hey... Tifa?"

"Yes, Cloud?"

Here he paused and turned to face her fully, "I don't think I ever thanked you,"

"What do you mean?"

Here, Cloud's eyes softened, in a way that made Tifa lose her breath; never had he looked at her that way before.

"For always sticking by my side. For staying with me and taking care of me in Mideel...for helping me remember who I truly was. Even staying with me when I abandoned you all. Marlene, Denzel, Barret, all our friends... I don't think anyone else would have done that," Here he paused, and placed a bare palm on her shoulder, "Thank you, Tifa. You're as good a friend as any man could ask for," then turned and walked away.

A wild thrill shot through the fist fighter. That was the most physical contact the two had ever shared in years, ever since that night on the _Highwind_. True that they now they shared a bedroom, albeit two separate beds, he had never acted... _that_ way before. Nonetheless, she shook off the goosebumps, and set about quickly putting away the dishes before heading up to... _their _bedroom.

* * *

For the next two weeks, life seemed to return to normal at the Seventh Heaven. Barret had left the next day after the slum church incident—much to Marlene's dismay—but returned a day later. "Plenty of oil fields and no new leads yet! Looks like I get a mini vacation!" He had said.

As for Cloud, he continued to operate the delivery service, yet it was never far. Pick ups in Edge to be dropped off in Kalm, then to Junon, back to Kalm...the furthest he went was Fort Condor in the south. And while Tifa enjoyed it—he was never gone more than half a day, or at most was back the next—Cloud did not so much; shorter routes meant less money to support everyone. But at the same time he liked being around the family more, and Barret's presence certainly livened it up a bit.

Such as one night, when Tifa came to them, "It's gonna be slammed tonight and I need all the help I can get! Barret, would you please help in the kitchen?"

"Do I gotta wear an apron?" He had responded,

The sight of the large man in an apron made Tifa giggle, "Only if you want to! There's a pretty pink one behind the kitchen door for you!"

At that moment the aforementioned apron was thrown from the kitchen and over Barret's face. Barret yanked it off to see Cloud standing there, smirking, "It makes your eyes stand out, Barret!" Cloud said.

"Shut yer mouth, Chocobo-head!"


	4. Familia supra Omnia

**Author's Note: **Liking it? Hating it? Showing some potential or worse ideas ever? I welcome feedback and criticism of all sorts so I know to improve my writing or even quit while I'm ahead. Please? Also thank you Kairi Skyes, I will try not to disappoint!

* * *

**-Chapter 4-**

**Familia supra ****O****mnia**

"_Well I've heard that the Devil's walking around. I sold my soul way down in the dirt, _

_but stole it back and forever in Debt_

_And for a moment I don't even care, until I feel his breath at my Neck,"_

Two dark forms crawled through the tall grass, trying to remain as silent as possible. The sun had gone down several hours ago, but that did not mean they had to be any less stealthy. They stopped once they were on a hill, overlooking a small outpost town below. There were a few lights burning, but that is not what caught their attention. It was more the fact that, every twenty feet or so, was an armored truck, with a handful of men brandishing guns. They weren't ShinRa, and they were certainly not WRO; they looked more of a militia group.

One of the two men poked his head above the grass to try and get a better look. He wore a black suit and had a bald head, and despite the fact that it was night time, he wore a pair of dark sunglasses.

"Here, Rude," the second form said, handing the Turk a pair of night-vision binoculars. Rude accepted them with a nod, "Thanks, boss,"

Tseng silently nodded, and produced a second pair of binoculars, and pulled them up to his eyes.

Rude removed the shades and tucked them into his suit, then did the same. "I count fifteen trucks and over thirty men."

"Sixteen and fourty. You think that tanker truck there pumping oil is civilian?" Tseng corrected. Rude said nothing and continued to observe.

They were deep into the south, just west of Fort Condor. They had been sent there by the former President to gather intelligence of a possible mercenary band. Normally such a thing would not interest the Turks or the WRO, except that they had shown aggression towards both of them. This particular venture was based on a tip Rufus had received: apparently they had a large cache of materia as well. That spelled trouble for both the WRO, and possibly the Planet as well.

"Can't see much from here. We need to get closer," Tseng muttered, pushing a dark strand of hair from his eyes. He was sweaty, and dirty.

Rude said nothing, but followed behind the lead Turk. It was dangerous, and if they were spotted they could be captured... or worse.

Stealth wasn't something either men were particularly fond of or even used to in some time, but both understood the importance of the situation. And that aside, they had both been there for several days, collecting what intel they could from a distance. It wouldn't do well to be captured now. They were close now, less than ten feet from the armed men. At this distance, Rude could hear a couple of the men talking. And at this distance, one wrong step or motion and it would all be over with.

"So how 'bout those World Regenesis Order pansies, eh?" One henchman had said,

"Bunch of mama's boys wanting to 'save the planet.' Hah! I think it needs to die already so us chosen ones can start from scratch!" Another replied.

Both Turks heard this and gave each other a look. Letting the planet die? Chosen ones? Tseng started to motion for the two of them to back away, but something caught his eye. He looked up and what he saw caused his heart to skip a beat.

A man stepped into the faint torch light, wearing a black robe with silver shoulder protectors on the outside. He had short silver colored hair, a rifle across his back, and a blade on his belt. The men wielding the guns immediately silenced themselves and stood at attention. Behind him, two more men—both more heavily armed than the others—carried an open chest, full of materia.

"How are things out here?" The robed one said,

"All clear, boss! Nothing to report!"

The man nodded, "Good. Make sure it stays that way, or its into the Lifestream for all of you!"

"Rude, quick! That man!" Tseng hissed. Rude quickly took out a second device, which resembled a camera. He flicked on the night-vision and snapped as many shots as he could, before the silver-haired man turned and vanished from view. He also managed a few shots of the two men and the chest of materia. Afterward, Tseng made a hand motion, and the two Turks slid off into the night.

When they were all clear, both men stood up and started for a nearby brush pile, under which was a WRO truck. "Rude, did you get the pictures?"

"I did. Boss, do you think that guy was a-"

But Tseng cut him off, "Another Remnant? Doubtful...why would a Remnant carry a military-grade rifle?"

"A coincidence, then?" Rude pondered.

"Maybe. But there's also the other men talking about letting the Planet die. And did you see all of that materia? I'm pretty sure the boss will want to know everything."

After pulling the camouflage off the vehicle, they sped off to the North, back toward Edge.

* * *

**~ ' ' ' [ VII ] ' ' ' ~**

* * *

"Watch this, Cloud!"

Denzel picked up his 'sword,' which was actually a bit of old pipe, and twirled it around above his head before bringing it down on the ground with a 'clank!' Cloud applauded a bit, then stepped over and showed Denzel a different way to do it. Tifa watched all of this from the door of the bar with a wide smile on her face. Cloud had just returned from a delivery to Junon, but he made a point to spend some time with the children as soon as he returned. The money he received went directly into their savings pot, for whatever it may be needed for. Overall the last two weeks for Cloud had been wonderful. He slept better than he could ever remember, and there were no more visions of Aerith, or Sephiroth; he decided to still not tell anyone else, for fear of making it worse or cause unnecessary worry.

Barret continued to stay periodically, often leaving but then returning the next day. Tifa did have to keep him out of the kitchen however, as he wasn't that great a cook, despite his claims. To Tifa, it felt like old times, before the Sector 7 plate had fell. Back when they thought the biggest threat to the Planet was the ShinRa Corporation.

At that moment, Barret appeared from around the corner with several bags clenched in both hands, Marlene close at his side carrying a smaller one. Tifa had sent the two on a grocery run.

"Hey, Spikey! What's up, lil' killer!?" He said, looking down at Denzel, who only grinned up at the man.

"You didn't get lost this time, Barret," Cloud said with a smirk, "You're getting better."

"Shut yer' trap!"

Tifa motioned for every one to come inside and begin prepping the bar for that night. It was the weekend, so the place was sure to be packed, or at the very least have more than the usual. It was a comforting place, after all. A place to unwind after a hard day's work. Where people could socialize, eat, and drink. Many people in the city were grateful for Tifa and the services and comforts she provided.

Marlene and Cloud set about putting the groceries away and setting out the basic items for cooking. Barret started to pull chairs off of the tables and push said tables around to spread them out a bit. Behind the bar, Denzel brought trays of clean glasses from the back, where Tifa picked them up and began to arrange them on the bar top and on the shelves.

When Tifa placed a stack of glasses on the shelf however, she noticed Cait Sith, still idly sitting there. And then it hit her. She was supposed to tell Cloud that Rufus had a message for him. But she was so caught up in him being home that she had forgotten completely. What with Cloud going from place to place dropping packages and her running the bar, she felt truly normal. Like there was nothing wrong in the world. The brunette turned to the open kitchen door, where Cloud picked up Marlene and held her up, so she could put a wrapped pack of chocobo meat on the shelf.

"He does need to know...but that was two weeks ago. Would it even matter now?" She whispered to herself,

"Hey, Tifa! What are ya', talking to yerself now?" Barret said from the other side of the bar. She turned around and softly giggled at him, "Used to it, you know? Being by yourself sometimes the only person you CAN talk to is yourself." She had attempted to cover it up.

It worked, as Barret laughed, and went back to moving chairs around, "I heard that!"

* * *

Later that night, the bar slowly began to fill up with patrons. When the bar got slammed, Cloud attempted to step in and help pour drinks, but found he wasn't very good when the complaints started rolling in. "This drink's too strong!" Or, "did you even POUR liquor in here?" Tifa had to shoo the blonde from the bar and instead assigned him to the kitchen. Barret and Denzel ran around to collect empty glasses and plates, money, and tips. Marlene sat by the phone and answered calls, for people whom simply wanted food to go.

"Oi! Is it always this crazy in here!?" Barret called above the clamor of people talking and laughing.

"You should've been here last month!" Denzel yelled as loud as he could, "Some man grabbed Tifa and she had to throw him out!" The boy pointed to a section of the outer wall, which, Barret noted, was a darker color than the wall around it, "Threw him right through the wall!" Barret got a long laugh out of that, from the mental picture alone.

* * *

After a while, it started to calm down, and Tifa could step away from the bar when her PHS suddenly went off. She stepped into the back room and flipped open the phone; she didn't recognize the number. "Hello?"

"Tifa, its Reeve,"

"Reeve! Why didn't you start up Cait?"

There was a short chuckle on the other end, "I did, and I couldn't even hear myself think. So I thought it would be better to call. Where is Cloud?"

Tifa's heart stopped, simply because she worried he was angered for not telling the blonde about the message, "He's helping me in the kitchen. Do you need to speak with-"

"Please, its really important."

Tifa stepped into the kitchen, where Cloud and Denzel were flouring some unknown meat and dropping it into a deep fryer. Cloud looked up and questioned the look on her face, "Tifa, what's-"

She cut him off and handed him the cell phone, "It's Reeve, he said its important?" Then stepped away to tend the bar.

After Cloud had cleaned his hands of flour he took the phone and placed it to his ear, "It's Cloud. Long time no see, Reeve."

"Speak for yourself, Cloud. I take it you didn't get my message."'

Cloud raised an eyebrow, growing suspicious, "What message?"

There was a pause, and Cloud heard the other man sigh slightly, "Never mind. Listen, Rude and Tseng found out something, they just got back tonight. Rufus wants you here tomorrow."

Cloud scoffed, "What would Rufus want with me that's so important?" All he could think was that the ex-president had no right to order him anywhere. "Besides, I have a delivery tomorrow morning, and-"

"Cloud, trust me. You'll want to hear everything. It's probably nothing major, but still. I insisted on Rufus sharing the information with you."

"And you can't tell me over the phone?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Please."

Cloud sighed and rubbed his temples. "Fine. I'll be there in the morning." And snapped the phone shut.

At his side, Denzel looked worried, "Cloud, who was that? What's wrong?"

Cloud went back to preparing meat, focusing on that instead of looking at the boy, "It was Reeve. Rufus wants to meet tomorrow.

Despite the barrage of questions Denzel began to ask, Cloud said nothing.

* * *

Cloud was the first one awake the next morning. He quickly scribbled a note onto a piece of paper and left it on his bed for Tifa to see:

"_Tifa, went to meet Rufus, then have to make a delivery to Kalm. Be back before dinner. Don't worry. - Cloud."_

Cloud then climbed onto the parked Fenrir and pulled out his PHS. He dialed a number and waited. When the voice picked up, he said, "It's Strife. Listen, I can't make the delivery on the time I agreed, but I can get it there before-" He paused as the irate woman on the other end suddenly began yelling and going on about how 'I needed it here before eight o' clock' and 'I'm paying good money for it to be here on time' and so on.

The blonde had to bite his lip, as he already didn't want to go and meet with Rufus. He obviously wasn't going to tell the customer the real reason the delivery was delayed, so all he said was, "A family emergency came up. Your package will be there before three. Just take two-hundred gil off the price, okay?" And slammed the phone shut. Fenrir rumbled to life and he took off for the WRO building.

* * *

**~ ' ' ' [ VII ] ' ' ' ~**

* * *

"So you think Cloud will actually show? Reeve sounded pretty sincere and... desperate even!" Elena said, apparently more to the air than to herself. Because across from her, the redhead wasn't even paying attention to her.

Reno plucked a cigarette from his jacket pocket and promptly lit it, much to the dismay of the blonde female behind him. He was staring out the open window at the city below. Cranes and heavy trucks and other sorts of machinery began to move around parts of Edge, raising great pillars of steel to reconstruct the city itself. The pair were only ten stories up, but it was still an impressive view.

Reno was suddenly brought back to reality as Elena had run up and swiped the cigarette from his mouth, it flying out the window. "You know the boss doesn't allow smoking in here anymore!" She shrieked, trying to, as always, be the professional one.

Reno glared at the woman, but merely pulled another cigarette, "Relax, chick! What boss-man doesn't know ain't gonna hurt him!" He then pulled a tiny silver flask from his back pocket and poured an unknown liquid into his mouth. He coughed a couple times, then grinned at the now-glaring Elena, "Suppose you're gonna tell me I'm not allowed to drink on the job either?"

"It's not very professional! And besides... that stuff is horrible!"

Reno raised an eyebrow, but shrugged. "To each their own. Besides, didn't you used to bartend at the Wall Market?"

Elena started to say something, but her ear-piece suddenly went off, "Yes? Uh-huh." A pause. "Right. I'll tell the boss. Send him up."

"Let me guess, Cloud's here?"

Elena was too busy punching a number into a handheld device, then she clicked her ear-piece back on, "Sir, its me. He's here and on the way up." Another pause. "Roger that."

"Guess that's a yes. Great! Be good to see another serious business blonde."

A few minutes later, the elevator dinged and the doors parted to reveal Cloud. Reno noted that he had brought one of his trademark blades with him. "Welcome back to paradise, Cloud!" He said with a grin.

Cloud stepped forward, keeping on alert. He was sure Reeve wouldn't lead him into a trap, but that didn't mean he trusted the Turks any more than before, "Where's Rufus?"

"Straight to business as always, huh?" Reno laughed, "You can't say hi to an old buddy? Come on! We had some fun in the past two years, didn't we?"

Elena stepped in before Cloud turned to leave, which is just what he was about to do, "The president is this way, Cloud," And she motioned to the set of double doors off to the side. When Cloud didn't move, she and Reno headed for the doors, with the male blonde right behind them. Cloud looked up and noted that above the doors, was the WRO logo as well the old ShinRa Corporation symbol.

Cloud stepped into a room that resembled a stereotypical business office. Behind a dark brown desk sat Rufus, still donning the white robes and bandages, though his hood was pulled down to reveal his face. To his right was a large window that showed both Edge, and what remained of the old ShinRa tower. Reeve stood next to him, and motioned for Cloud to step forward, "I'm glad you're here, Cloud!"

At that, Rufus looked up from his paperwork, "Welcome, Cloud,"

Cloud stepped up to the desk, but kept the two Turks always in his sights, "Reeve said this was important. You vanish into this Tower and seem to have no use for anyone. What's going on, Rufus?"

Rufus chuckled, "You haven't changed at all." Rufus wheeled around to face the window, where he sat and seemed to marvel at the view of the city. "Have you heard anything of this supposed uprising in the south?" When Cloud gave no indication, Rufus continued, "There is an apparent militant group that are now stationed in Junction Town."

Junction Town was a small outpost, built by Rufus' father, west of Fort Condor. It was built as a rendezvous point for the ShinRa army from Junon and across the sea. After the army's defeat at Fort Condor by Cloud's party, the place was abandoned.

At this, Cloud began to feel his frustration rise. "And why can't the WRO handle this? What does this have to do with me?"

Reeve stepped forward, and removed a brown envelope from his coat, "This is why we called you here, Cloud." He opened up the envelope and threw several photos across the desk. When Cloud stepped closer to look. He saw a man with silver-colored hair. He saw armored convoys and men holding military guns and weapons. But what caught his attention was a chest full of materia.

"That man..." Cloud said, pointing to one of the pictures. "Who is he? He's not another Remnant, is he?"

"We don't know," Rufus replied, "But we believe he is the leader of this group. And if they intend to use that materia, it will put further strain on the planet."

Cloud silently agreed. Since the magic was drawn from the Lifestream and raw Mako energy, heavy magic use would only put the Planet in a worse state, "You never answered my question. Why can't the World Regenesis Order handle this? They look like little more than mercenaries."

Reeve cleared his throat, "Our hands are tied at the moment. You understand we are still just an infant organization, at least... compared to the old ShinRa army."

Rufus interrupted, he still hadn't moved from the spot by the window. "Wouldn't it be a shame if all of this..." He paused, and slowly swept his hand across the window, to emphasize the entirety of Edge, "...was suddenly swept away? Everything we have worked, and still work, to build and prosper."

Cloud felt his impatience growing again, "What do you want with me, Rufus?"

Here the wheelchair turned so that Rufus could see into the warrior's eyes, "Help us to fight them off. All attempts at contact have ended with violence and gunfire. I may need you sooner than you think,"

Cloud grunted, and turned his back to Rufus, beginning to walk away, "I'm no one's bodyguard anymore. I deliver packages."

"Ohhhh so you're still just a glorified mail-man? The Chocobo Express! Hah!" Reno suddenly chimed in. Cloud would have knocked the redhead down, but Rufus' voice stopped him,

"What if it involved your little family, Cloud?" Here, Cloud paused. "All I am asking is to stay available. We're attempting to solve this problem before it gets worse. But we may need your help. As for the silver-haired man, it is unlikely he is another Remnant. He uses military weapons. But that doesn't make this any less of a threat."

Cloud stopped and turned as he got to the door. He stared hard at the faces before him. Reno, Elena, Reeve, Rufus... he was unsure of what to do right then. No one then knew what this group's intentions were. Or if they would ever try to storm Edge. If it came to that, of course he would protect his family. And that silver haired man...who was he?

"Keep me updated," was the last thing Cloud said before he left, slamming the double doors behind him.


End file.
